Bedlam
by Rosie McLovin
Summary: Selina was part of the SWAT team that attacked Alucard at the Rio de Janeiro hotel in Brazil. And her encounter with the Nosferatu would be an experience she would never forget...


**BEDLAM**

All that Selina was told was that there were two terrorists hidden in the penthouse with hostages. They were to be killed on sight. It was her job to follow orders and not ask questions, so she blindly followed the SWAT team to the penthouse. But her doubts, her fears, her conscience... everything inside of her was telling her not to follow them. Not to carry out this mission. It was just so last minute, so sudden... so random. Something about it just seemed off.

Things had gone accordingly at first. They arrived at the penthouse, broke into the room, shot the terrorist on sight.

But she didn't expect him to regenerate. To piece himself back together. To go from a corpse full of bullet holes laying in pieces on the floor to a raving lunatic. It happened so suddenly that she couldn't keep track. What she thought she saw was the monster rushing at one of her partners, driving his mouth cannibalistically into his neck and then ripping his head off_ with his teeth._ More gunshots were fired, hers included, but blood sprayed everywhere, bodies fell into pieces, and somehow she was shoved into the cornor of the room.

Her gun was away from her, bodies lay on the floor. And the monster seemed focused completely on the person before him.

"You're a monster!!!"

It was Eduardo. She recognized his voice. He sounded so terrified. Her friend had tried to rush towards the door while the monster fed on the corpse of Alejandro. The lifeless body joined the others on the floor as the monster approached Eduardo. Selina watched with large eyes, shaking and trembling with every passing second as the monster drew nearer.

"Yes, I've been getting that a lot lately. But what does that make you?" His voice was so cold. Dark, evil, amused, insane, and venomous like the old serpent he was. "A man? A dog? A _monster_?"

Selina bit on her lower lip, watching in horror as Eduardo lifted his pistol to his head and fired. The monster stiffened, then released an irritated growl. It was as if he was disappointed that he didn't get to butcher the frightened man himself. She was shaking in the cornor of the room, eyes shifting, seeing the corpses laying on the floor and the blood splattered everywhere. On the walls, the ceiling, the furniture, even on her. She was afraid to move, afraid to cry, whimper, do anything.

_Have to get away... have to hide..._

She bit down harder on her lip to keep herself from sobbing. Slowly she backed away from the scene, moving away from the cornor and hiding behind some furniture, as if they would prove to be some sort of barrier between her and the monster before her. Her hands covered her mouth and she desperately tried to slow her breathing.

_Don't make a sound... don't let him hear you..._

The monster snarled at the corpse before him before he heard what sounded like a whimper. Instantly, that look of amusement appeared on his face. A sick, twisted grin formed on his lips as he slowly turned his head in the direction of the sound. It looked as if he couldn't believe he actually left someone alive in this room. Selina could hear him chuckling, and his laugh was as terrifying as his voice.

She heard footsteps nearing. Slowly, one foot infront of the other, taking his time...

_Oh God... oh God please..._

She tried to crawl away, but her back pressed against the wall. Her hands didn't leave her mouth for a moment, eyes widening, watering, fear overwhelming her. His footsteps filled her ears, his laughter made her skin crawl. And all the while, her heart was pounding. Slamming against her chest, thumping louder and faster with every passing second. It filled the monster's ears, enticing him, beckoning him to come closer. Horrible images formed in Selina's mind. He would tear her apart, like he did the others. Use nothing but his hands and his teeth to rip her to pieces and bathe in her blood.

_Alejandro... Eduardo... Carlos... Emilio..._

His footsteps stopped. Her heart seemingly skipped a beat. It was eerily silent. Anybody would have believed him to be gone, but she knew... knew that he was so close. That he _knew_ she was there. She feared that any second would be her last, that her life would end in such a horrible place. That she would be joining her fallen friends within the next few minutes. The end seemed so near...

Suddenly the furniture before her was forced out of the way. It was sent flying through the air, crashing into the nearest walls and shattering on impact. She released a scream and attempted to make a run for it. But the monster was too fast. The moment her body rushed forward, she felt it being slammed back against the wall. His strong hands were pinning her against the wall: one on her shoulder, the other holding her throat. A loud, terrified shriek escaped her as she desperately fought for freedom.

"Let me go!" Selina hollered. "Oh God, get off of me!"

He responded by laughing. She shuddered at the sound and her eyes shifted in his direction. His face was pale, white as snow, but the mouth was dripping with the blood of her friends. Long, black hair poured from his head and ended at his hips, and he looked at her with large, red eyes. Horrible red eyes... eyes that reminded her of Hell. She made eye contact with him for a brief moment, saw the reflection of her fear in his fiery, demonic eyes and jerked her head away from him. She squeezed her eyes shut and released another terrified sob.

She heard his laughter again. He was amused. Her terror was entertaining him. Such a sick creature, to feel this way over someone else's torment. She tried to struggle, but his grip was as strong as iron. He held her in place and she felt the sharpness of his fingernails brushing against her skin. At any moment, she feared that he was going to rip her throat out.

_Oh no... please, not like this... not like this..._

"What are you doing in my room, little girl?" he hissed, and she felt his cold lips against her cheekbones. Or at least she thought they were lips. They moved when he spoke, yet there was no breath to accompany them.

She didn't want to open her eyes... didn't want to see those horrifying eyes again. A whimper escaped her and a tear streaked down her face. All the while her heart was thumping harder and faster then ever. A feral growl escape the monster and she felt his grip tighten.

"I asked you a question, little girl. What are you doing here?" he hissed.

The nails were digging in deeper. She felt small pinpoints of pain on her neck and gasped. She entered a state of panic, just for a moment, and began to speak. "Ahh..." she whimpered. "I... I was following-"

His grip tightened and she whimpered again. Another chuckle, and then, "I want you to_ look _at me when you speak."

_No... no, no! I don't want to see his face again...! Not the face of the one who murdered my friends!_

The face that would no doubt haunt her for the rest of her life, should she miraculously escape from all of this. Another sob escaped her and his grip tightened.

"_Look at me_." he growled. He sounded more impatient than angry or rageful, but it was intimidating enough.

She whimpered again, then opened her brown eyes. Instantly her eyes locked with his and she trembled. Her body shook and her teeth chattered for a moment. That wicked grin was on his face, staring down at her like a spider staring at a trapped fly. Thankfully his grip loosened, only by a little, so she could speak once she could form words.

"Good..." he hissed. "Now, why are you here?"

"I'm only... I only..." she stammered, still shaking as tears streamed down her face. "They said a terrorist was here..." she whimpered. "With hostages... we had to rescue them... and kill the terrorists on sight..."

She hated saying that last line. She knew it was a bad thing to tell him. He leaned his head closer to her and she trembled more, new tears streaming her face as he spoke again.

"Kill me on sight?" he hissed, and she could see his large, sharp teeth nearing her.

_The ones that beheaded Carlos... and fed on Alejandro... oh no..._

"Well now... since I know what your plans were for _me_..." he hissed. "What should I plan on doing to _you_?"

Selina trembled when she felt his hand adjust, not leaving her throat, but moving so he could make room for his teeth. A small cry escaped her when she felt those sharp teeth scrape against her neck. When that happened, she was certain that it was the end for her. He would rip her throat out with his teeth like some kind of beast. She didn't like the idea of begging for her life to this creature. As if he had any sort of pity or some sense of mercy inside of him.

Something cold and wet rushed against her throat. It was long and smooth, like the skin of a serpent, but left a trail of cold saliva against her warm skin. It took a moment for her to realize that it was the monster's tongue, and that alone was enough to make her tremble. Once again she struggled for freedom, only to have his hand leave her throat and move to her other shoulder, keeping her pinned against the wall.

The tongue slithered it's way from her throat and moved up towards a sensitive area behind her earlobe. Out of her fear, Selina released a soft moan. It stayed there for a moment, probing against that sensitive area and causing her limbs to tingle before it moved down towards her clavicle. The sharp teeth nibbled lightly on the bone, giving her shivers before he lifted his head.

"You are rather delicious..." he hissed as he looked into her eyes. "And quite a pretty little thing... although..."

Selina watched in horror as his hand moved off of her shoulder. Normally she would have tried to escape, but was too frightened to make a move. His large, gloved hand moved towards her face, the white fabric of his gloves stained red from the blood of her friends, and rested on her cheekbones. The tips of his fingers pressed up then down on her skin, resting on her lower eyelid.

"I do wonder what you would look like _without your eyes_..."

Her heart thumped harder. His thumbs pushed inwards, slightly at first but gradually adding pressure. He was pushing into her eyes, pressing them not back into the sockets but up towards her brow as if he was trying to pop them. Selina yelped and jerked her body slightly, her hands rushing to grab his wrists only to be stopped by something. She wasn't sure what it was. There was a very dark presence about this creature, and it seemed as if the dark aura around him had stopped her hands from touching him.

_What is he doing...?! What did he do!?_

The pressure increased. She felt the tips of his thumbnails scratching lightly against the whites of her eyes as more tears formed. She was too stunned to scream and too afraid to make anymore drastic movements. But he was taking things horribly slow. Every passing second the pain increased. She felt that any moment her eyes would burst. After a long moment, his hands moved away and she felt her arms dropping to the floor. She gasped hugely and moved her hands to her eyes, breathing heavily and trying desperately not to throw up or faint.

He laughed again. She hated that laughter...

"No, no... I was wrong." he chuckled. "Your eyes are fine just as they are."

She felt his eyes on her. Felt him watching her. She didn't lift her head to see him. She didn't want to see him anymore, all he was doing was reminding her of the terror that had taken place only seconds ago. Selina felt shivers rush up her spine when his hand moved under her chin, cupping it and lifting it to look at him. Her hands wiped away the tears from her eyes and she instantly knew that he wanted her to look at him. The hands moved from her face and she found herself looking back into those horrible red eyes.

"Now..." the monster purred. "Your eyes are just perfect, but..." his nails scratched at her cheek. "Your skin would look all the more lovely when it's covered in blood..."

"Don't!" she gasped before she could stop herself.

He looked surprised at her sudden outburst, but snickered and dragged his nails against her cheeks, causing shallow cuts on the flesh. As the first few layers of skin broke, she felt a slight burn and released another cry. The monster laughed, watching her intensly, smiling at her body's reactions to his touch. A vicious smile formed on his face when he saw tiny beads of blood welding up in those shallow cuts. Although she was trying to squirm and get away, he held her in place, making new scratches, as well as making the existing ones deeper. Selina cried slightly, whimpering when she felt the nails drag through her skin and silently begging for him to stop.

She saw him smiling, and within moments saw his lips part and that long tongue emerge. She tried to pull away, but there was no escape. His tongue lapped at the small amount of blood on her face, causing her to shudder. His head leaned forward, the tongue dragging along her cheeks and licking up every bit of blood, leaving trails of cold saliva against her hot face. She didn't like the feeling. He felt dead, artificial, cold... he really, truly, was a monster.

His cold lips pressed against her cheek bones, lightly nipping at the flesh, careful not to break the skin again. Her back arched slightly and she felt his arms snake around her frame. One of his large hands rested at the small of her back while the other supported the back of her head. The monster pulled away slightly, only to brush his lips against the skin as he moved from her cheekbones to her full, pale lips. Another grin, the look of a predator, and his mouth decended onto hers. And he wasted little time, working his lips against hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, scraping his fangs against her bottom lip. She could taste him, smell him...

_He smells like death... he tastes like death..._

Her eyes widened when she realized that she might be tasting the blood of her friends. Tried to resist again, tried to get away, but he still held onto her. His mouth moved against hers with such expertise. Dominant but gentle, lustful, mindnumbing. It was horrifying her how he was manipulating her thoughts and the reactions of her body, turning her horror and insanity into pleasure. She wanted to cry, but could only moan into his kiss. She wanted it to end, yet was craving for more when he showed signs of stopping. So ashamed... she never felt so ashamed before. Here was the man who murdered her friends, and she...

_Is this my fault...? But he's just so much stronger... I can't do anything..._

She felt his nails scraping the back of her head, entangling in her dark hair. The hand at her back was pulling her closer to his cold body. Somehow he had shifted himself so he was resting between her legs, though how they parted and how she allowed it to happen was a mystery to her. For all she knew, his shadows had probably formed into limbs that moved her body to his liking. After a moment, her eyes squeezed close and she winced, feeling him sink his fangs into her lip. His tongue exited her mouth and his head lifted away from hers for a moment, only to eye the wound before suckling on it. She felt the blood rushing out from the wound, much faster then it normally should. He sucked it out of her like a vacuum, relishing the flavor and the taste of the warm life entering him. His tongue rushed across her bottom lip, lapping up the red fluid while his shadows engulfed her body. She could not feel them, but could feel what they were doing to her.

For example, when she felt her jacket sliding off of her and her belt unbuckling, completely on their own, she knew, somehow she knew, that it was all his doing. Even though his hands did not move, even though his body stayed in one place, she_ knew_...

She was laying on the floor, the monster ontop of her, still lapping at the puncture wounds on her bottom lip. Her mind was getting hazy, her vision blurring a bit. Was he killing her? Was she bleeding to death? The wounds were small, but it felt as if he was drinking a great amount of blood. After a long moment, he pulled away from her and she felt his eyes on her once again. The room seemed to be spinning and she felt lightheaded. She was afraid to close her eyes, not wanting to fall asleep and make herself vulnerable, as if she wasn't vulnerable enough. His gloved hand touched her face softly before stroking down the side of her neck. His fingertips brushed towards her clavicle, lightly scratching her skin but being a bit more gentle than before.

Her breathing quickened when she felt his hand slipping into her shirt. The gloved fingertips smoothed across her chest, feeling it rise to meet his hand at a frantic pace. Once again she heard him laugh, once again she tried to get away. Tried to crawl back or squirm out of his grasp, only to be held down. His head lowered onto her chest, nipping at the shirt with his sharp teeth and tugging at it. With a quick jerk of his head, the fabric was ripped and the garment was pulled off completely. He discarded what was left of the shirt and eyed her breasts.

"Hm..." he purred. "A little too small for my tastes, but..." he lowered his head onto her bosom and she shivered at the touch of his cold lips on her warm skin. "I'm sure they're just as enjoyable."

Selina cringed when she felt his tongue against her breast. Shuddered when she felt the tip wriggle it's way through her bra cup and brush against her nipple. A million thoughts rushed through her mind as she felt him pull off her bra and cease her breast with his mouth. She was terrified. As if being ripped apart and eaten was horrifying enough, now he was going to rape her. Have his way with her before doing the unspeakable. The man who butchered her friends was going to take her completely, and she hated him for it. On the other hand, she was beginning to hate herself for this situation. He touched her in places where she hadn't been touched before. Her body's reactions were betraying her thoughts and fears. She enjoyed it when his lips kissed her hardening nipples. A small gasp of pleasure escaped her when his hand trailed down her stomach and slipping into her pants. When she felt his long fingers stroking her nether regions, another moan of euphoria escaped her.

He was being uncharacteristically gentle. His grip on her wasn't as hard as it once had been. Escape would have been easier, but her limbs felt as if they had been turned to mush. His hand continued to stroke and massage between her legs as his shadows discarded her boots and pants. She was having a hard time focusing her eyes, but glanced down, seeing his gloved hand inside of her panties, still fondling her and sending more waves of euphoria and pleasure throuhgout her body. At the same time, his lips kissed across her breasts. His other hand moved towards her petite breast, the fingers probing and groping the tender skin while his thumb brushed around her nipple. Sounds escaped her, her body was warm and aching, begging for something more. Her hips moved up to meet his hand, her chest was heaving, and although her body desired him, wanted him to take her... she couldn't bring herself to fully want it. To want him.

"Please..." she whispered, and his movements halted for a moment.

He lifted his head to look at her. His red eyes were full of desire, but now confusion. He brought his face close to hers. "Please, what?"

She didn't want to look at him but knew it would only anger him. So, she looked him in the eye, despite her terror, and said very desperately, "...Please don't rape me."

At that, he smirked and brought his head closer. His wicked smile was nothing short of predatory. His laughter filled her ears and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the worst. Instead, what she recieved was a kiss on her forehead. Selina gasped slightly, then slowly opened her eyes, to see him smiling down at her.

"I have no intention to rape you." he purred, then smirked. "Nor do I intend on killing you this evening."

Selina's heart buzzed in her ears. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, yet at the same time, she wasn't sure if she should relax so quickly. The vampire rose to his feet, looking down upon her. A million questions rushed to her mind. Why did he do this? Why did he spare her? A thousand more came to mind, yet she couldn't give them words. She was too stunned to speak, too stunned to fully believe him, let alone process his next words.

He was still grinning. Looking her over, as if he was happy to have completely twisted and toyed with her mind until she was on the brink of madness.

"I will not come for you again." he said with a smirk. "However... should you come for me again, I won't be as merciful..."

The last thing she saw was him turning away from her. The last thing she heard was his laughter. Within the next second, so overwhelmed by shock and fear, she blacked out. Within hours, it was daylight. The police were in the room as well as a team of forensic scientists. A medic was present, as well as a coronor, and the scientists were busy taking pictures and looking for evidence. Leaning over her were two men.

"Senorita..." one said. "Are you alright? What did he do to you?"

She realized that she was laying on the blood stained carpet, surrounded by the body bags that contained what was left of her friends, and was almost completely naked. Selina's face paled at her memories as they came rushing back to her.

_"I will not come for you again... should you come for me again, I won't be as merciful..."_

Her fears and horrors became visible on her face. Nothing but complete and utter shock. Truama. Insanity. And it stayed with her on the way to the hospital.

Even on her way to the asylum, that look of terror did not leave her...


End file.
